Strivica
Strivica (In Italian, Strivizza) is a city of Juliana and the second biggest of the country with 21,250 people. Strivica is the most important city where Slovenian is the principal language. It also is the capital of Lucijana Province. Strivica is a very old city in Juliana and it was founded around 1300 around the Molnica. Strivica has a very rich history. Strivica also has a beautiful landscape, because of the river, the parks and the forests in the region. It's very famous for its old houses and wonderful monuments. Name of Strivica The name origins of Strivica are not certain. The name maybe comes from istarska (Istrian). Map of Strivica *1 Mosta Ulica/Bridge Street (only pedestrian on Molnica Bridge) *2 Ulica Antona prva/Antonio I Street History of Strivica Strivica is one of the oldest towns of Juliana, because it was founded around 1300. The settlement was around the river Molnica, the longest river of Juliana. There was only 800 people in the first 100 years, but more after. The church was built in 1320. In 1429 the Duke of Avia Frederick II constructed the Molnica Bridge so people can cross the river. The new church of Strivica, Church of Saint Helena was built in 1692-1710. In October 7, 1951 there was a big flood of the Molnica. The centre of Strivica was flooded by 30 centimetres, and close to the river some places it was 45 centimetres. In some houses there was damage to the furniture and some things. There was a little more flooding in the Academy of Art, and some paintings were damaged. After the flood in 1971 the city made the sculpture of The Wave for the 20 years of the flood. Protests in the 80s In 1981 the Change '80 movement organized a few protests against the communist government. In December 1981 there was 600 people, but the government sent the military and the NPI (secret police) to stop it. 7 people were killed, but lots were injured and 87 were arrested. People were even more angry and in April 1982, 2,800 protested, which already was more than 10 percent of the population. Because of this, the government decided to negociate and in the end of 1982, there were democratic elections and a new government. Geography Strivica is situated around the Molnica. There is a little curve in the river where the city is. In Strivica, you can visit many historic places. The old church, Old Market (trg), Republic Park and Museum of Strivica are very popular. A lot of people like to walk in the sidewalks beside the city. A very famous monument is the Molnica Bridge, because it's historic and beautiful. Arond the city there are many forests and nature that you can visit. Sports NK Strivica is the football team of Strivica, in the Liga 1 Juliana. Famous people from Strivica *Dianna Bartol, Prime Minister of Juliana *Anton Berčič, communist leader of Juliana *Enrique Cassio, footballer *Ivanka Drašler, signer *Ivan Daneu, writer *Fabijan Kokić, President of Juliana and former Mayor of Strivica Sister cities * Cape Cross, Brunant * Hurbanova, Lovia * Skeend, Libertas Category:City Category:Lucijana Province Category:Strivica